Go!Animate Studios
Vyond''' Studios formerly Vyond Pictures but GoAnimate Pictures is still around don't say it isn't is an animation studio owned by Vyond.com'. It was founded by Alvin Hung and C Elbourn aka. Cayby J (who later founded C.E. Animation Studios). It's most financially succesful film to this date is Go!Animate: Bigger, Longer, and Uncut (2002). The company has also produced the Tigrus879 GoAnimate movies, Coulden Pettit's Erika Adventures series, AMSalley94 the movie, GoAnimate Adventures, the GoAnimate show, ccateni the movie, and the Comedy World tv series. It is not real logo. Filmography '''Productions' Go!Animate The movie (2006, in association with 20th Century Fox Animation) *Brian: The Movie (2014, in association with Anthonyg3281 Productions) *Eric the movie (Joey Ware version, 2013, in association with Vyond Studios) *Eric the movie (Brendan Barney version, 2014, in association with Brendan Barney Productions) *Kristin Konkle the movie (2013, bought by GoAnimate Studios in 2014, in association with Wild Animation Inc) * Brian and PC Guy 2014 (Last Film With Go!Animate Pictures Name With Paramount Pictures Warner Bros Pictures Warner Animation Group, Klasky Csupo,Valve Corperation, Nickelodeon Movies,Cartoon Network Walt Disney Pictures Walt Disney Animation Studios CMSMG Industries and CMSMG Animation * Comedy World. Up until 2006, it was credited as GoAnimate Pictures. Releases (through Universal Pictures, under the Go!Animate Pictures banner): *Dylan the movie (2014, in association with TheJoJuan4444 Studios and Dylan Productions) *Kristin Konkle the sequel (2014, in association with Wild Animation Inc. and GoAnimate Peepz Company a production label of GoAnimate Studios *Brendan Barney the movie (2014) * Kriston Konkle The Spin-Off (2015 Distribution Only by Columbia Pictures Shangri La Imagemovers C2 Pictures The haylcon Company) Movies (any real companies such as Fox/Warner Bros/etc might be mentioned just for fun): *Go!Animate: Bigger, Longer and Uncut (2002, in association with Paramount Pictures) *Lil' Petz (2005, in assoication with Nickelodeon Movies, AsaelToons Studios and Paramount Pictures) *Comedy World: The Movie (2016, in association with Paramount Pictures) *Go!Animate the Movie (2006/2013, in association with 20th Century Fox Animation C.E. Animation Studios,20th Century FOX,and Paramount Pictures) *Shrek Meets Comedy World (2013, in association with Tigrus879 Productions and Dream Works Animation SKG; Distributed By Paramount Pictures (Domestic) & 20th Century Fox (Worldwide) *The Tigrus879 GoAnimate movie (2013; uncredited, in association with Currency Bros Inc. and Tigrus879 Productions) *Kristin Konkle the movie (2013, in association with Wild Animation Inc. and this company's distribution department, GoAnimate Pictures) *The Tigrus879 GoAnimate movie 2 (2013/2014, in association with 20th Century Fox Animation and Tigrus879 Productions) *Erika Adventures, Makron's Revenge (2014, in association with Warner Bros. Pictures and ID Software) *Kristin Konkle, the sequel (2014, in association with Wild Animation Inc. and GoAnimate Pictures) *Tigrus879 the movie 3, Japan Rising (2014, in association with 20th Century Fox Animation and Tigrus879 Productions) *Erika Adventures 2, Black Mesa (2014, in association with Warner Bros. Pictures, Valve Corporation, and ID Software) *AMSalley94 the movie (Upcoming) *Kristin Konkle, Battle of Toronto (Upcoming, in association with Wild Animation Inc. and GoAnimate Pictures) *Unnamed Shrek Meets Comedy World sequel (TBA, in association with DreamWorks Animation SKG) *The Great Warriors, A GoAnimate Adventures movie (Upcoming, in association with 20th Century Fox Animation, Zephyr Pictures, and Tigrus879 Productions) *Unnamed fourth Tigrus879 movie (TBA, in association with 20th Century Fox Animation and Tigrus879 Productions) *GoAnimate the Movie 2 (2017, in association with 20th Century Fox Animation and C.E. Animation Studios) *Go!Animate Medal Of Honor Warfighter the Movie (2014, with Stupid Penguin Productions and Russian Seashell flash Studios) * ccateni the movie (November, with ccateni pictures and paramount pictures) * Brian and PC Guy 2 Upcoming (with Paramount Pictures Warner Bros Pictures Walt Disney Pictures Walt Disney Animation Studios, Cartoon Network, Nickelodeon Movies, Valve Corporation, Klasky Csupo Warner Animation Group CMSMG Industries and CMSMG Animation * Nick Jones Sucks (2015) (with Columbia Pictures FOX Searchlight Pictures and Ghost House Pictures * The Eric Movie (2015) (With Wolf Films Columbia Pictures Universal Pictures CMSMG Animation/Industries Valve Corperation) * Taylor's Series Saga: Rise Of The Crystal (2015) (with Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer, GoAnimate Pictures, Jack Dawson Films, Adult Mall and Taylor Team Family) Non-GoAnimate Movies: *Lil' Petz: The Movie (1998, in association with Goofy Pictures, Asaeltoons Studios and Walt Disney Pictures) (uncredited) TV & Internet Series: *Comedy World (1997-2009) *The GoAnimate Show (2007-2012, in association with C.E. Animation Studios) *GoAnimate Adventures (2014-present, in association with 20th Century Fox Television, 20th Century Fox Animation, Zephyr Pictures, and Tigrus879 Productions) *Lorva Gets grounded (2014-present, in association with 20th Century Fox Animation, Phillip Psareas, and Tigrus879 Productions) *The Awful Life of Caillou (2014-present in association with Leilah Delattre Films, and Anti-Caillou Pictures) *Awesometoons (2014-present, in association with Leilah Delattre Films) Logo History The company's logo has evolved thoughout the years. Check these logos out: (Newest) Theatrical Logo: This video is unavailable. Sorry about that. GoAnimate_Studios_logo_(1997).png|Taken from Planet Eric (2001) Snapshot 1 (7-20-2014 2-33 PM).png|Taken from Go!Animate the Movie (2006) Snapshot 2 (7-20-2014 2-34 PM).png|Taken from The Tigrus879 GoAnimate movie 2 (2013) Snapshot 1 (7-20-2014 2-34 PM).png|Taken from Tigrus879 the movie 3, Japan Rising (2014) and from GoAnimate Medal Of Honor movie (2014) Snapshot 1 (7-20-2014 2-39 PM).png|Taken from AMSalley94 the movie (upcoming) Go!Animate Studios Brian and OC Guy.jpg|From Brian and PC Guy 2014 Goanimate Studios .jpg|From A Trailer Of Brian And PC Guy (2014) Go!Animate Prodcutions.jpg|From The Teaser Trailer Of Time Watchers (2014) and Final Trailer Of Brian and PC Guy (2014) Fmoaustui.jpg|from the Awesometoons Shorts Toon.jpg|From the later Awesometoons shorts. Category:Studios Category:Companies Category:Subsidiaries Category:Fictional Companies Category:Subsidiaries of GoAnimate.com Category:GoAnimate Studios Category:Fanmade Companies